This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Consumers often use payment accounts to purchase products (e.g., goods and services, etc.) from merchants. The payment accounts may include credit, debit or prepaid types of accounts. When using such payment accounts to make purchases (broadly, to perform purchase transactions), the consumers associated with the payment accounts, or other users, are often authenticated to the payment accounts through signatures, personal identification numbers (PINs), biometrics, or otherwise, as being authorized users of the payment accounts. Once authenticated, regardless of the manner, the purchases are permitted to proceed, with payment networks involved in processing the purchases and/or issuers of the payment accounts either approving and/or declining the purchases. The purchases may be declined, for example, when insufficient funds/credit are associated with the payment accounts, when payment devices associated with the payment accounts have been reported missing/stolen, or based on one or more parameters of the purchases themselves (e.g., based on locations, purchase amounts, etc.).
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.